percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cezra Pantheon
The Cezra Pantheon is the collection of gods of the Cezra World. Description The gods are a collection of supernatural entities of immense power and influence. Considered the supreme race of Cezra. While to humans and other magical creatures they are considered gods the word god is a relative terminology to describe them. The Cezra word for them is Et’etra. The word Et’etra can mean several things including god similar to the Japanese word for Kami. The word can mean spiritual being, immortal, divine among others. The gods aren’t of one direct lineage and there are different clans with their own histories. History The first gods were Almar and Aza also called the Mety Treion Et’etra (Great Original Gods) the Gods of Light and Darkness. To Almar and Aza humans are considered as no more powerful or important than bacteria. The creation of the Almar and Aza was best attested by the poet Jujih. “Birth from himself, all and none was Almar. And he was the light given to himself and was infinite. Unbreakable from the light he was the Light and the light was him. Birth from himself, all, and none was Aza. And he was the darkness given to himself and was infinite. Unbreakable from the darkness he was the darkness and the darkness was him.” During the Annünul the Great War, Almar and Aza fought. Being immortal and endless neither could truly defeat the other one as they were equals. This war was that since Almar was literal Heavenly Light wanted to implement creation. However, as Aza was literally Sacred Darkness he couldn’t stand it. This lead to Almar and Aza fight. So during their fight which was said to last eons the Mety Et’etra emerged. From the spilled blood of both came Tós and he was a God of Space-time. Next from Aza blood alone came Nevemev a God of Death. Finally from Almar’s blood alone came Vitalen the Goddess of Life. After the defeat of Aza, Almar created the most beautiful place in creation Airectail or the Eternal City also accredited to being Heaven within the Ars-Ah. Almar stays at the center of the city, acting as a source of power and light for the inhabitants of the city. After a long time with Almar, Vitalen and Nevemev at the behest of Almar created the Physical and Spiritual Worlds respectfully. Vitalen being the Goddess of Life created the Physical World while Nevemev created the Spiritual World. Vitalen’s world was bound by physical laws to govern it. Nevemev’s world was governed by spiritual laws. In particular, Nevemev’s creation was considered more mysterious as it wasn’t physical, the world could be changed easily by incorporeal things such as thoughts and emotions. Tós degreed that the two worlds would be separated by an infinite distance and used his power over Space-time to make the veil separating the two realms from interacting with one another. Only powerful Magic can cause the realms to interact with one another. Members Mety Treion Et’etra *Almar the God of Light is the original supreme ruler of Cezra. Imaged itself into existence alongside Aza at the Beginning of Time. *Aza the God of Darkness is the twin god of Almar, imaged itself at the exact moment Almar did. Mety Et’etra *'Tós' the God of Time and Space. Emerged from the spilled mixed blood of Almar and Aza. *'Nevemev' the God of Death. Emerged from Aza’s blood alone. *'Vitalen' the Goddess of Life. Emerged from Almar’s blood alone. Et’etra Council of Thirteen. Also simply called the Council is the main governing body of gods. Selected from the strongest of gods of all the clans. They rule the world and its inhabitants. Âsten: Gods of Honor, Oaths, War, and Protections. *'Tígo' the God of the Hunt, Manhood, Lordship, Magic, Law, Knowledge, and Work also King of the Gods. Created from the Blood of Vitalen and Nevemev that mixed with the four elements of the world. *'Kir' Goddess of Womanhood, Marriage, Childbirth, and Oaths Queen of the Gods. Born from a lock of Vitalen's hair and Nevemev's music. *'Laxo' God of Lightning, Thunder, Storms, Rain, and the Air and Lord of the Sky. The firstborn son or Tígo and Kir. *'Belevem' God of the Harvest, Plants, and Wildlife, Lord of the Earth. Secondborn son of Tígo and Kir. *'Coron' God of all bodies of water, Lord of the Ocean. Third born son of Tígo and Kir. *'Emmed' Goddess of War and Conquest. *'Terle' Goddess of Innocence, Chastity, and Childhood. Zanir: Gods of Mysterious Acts. *'Carvina' Goddess of Magic, Knowledge, and the Hearth. Wife to Laxo. Gianoto: Giant Gods. *He'ter: Gainoto of Fire. God of Fire, Blacksmith of the Gods and King of the Gainoto Race. Powers The Cezra gods are immensely powerful entities comparable to the Greco-Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods of Percy Jackson's world. *'Âsten': The members of this tribe of gods have the following magic abilities. Transformation, Elemental Generation/Manipulation, and Rúnes. Created from the blood, hair, and music of Vitalen and Nevemev. *'Zanir': The members of this tribe of gods use Zan'tre the magic of the Zanir gods. The magic of this tribe is done in similar ways to human magic. Potions, songs, verbal phrases, and even thoughts can invoke this magic. Created from the mixed spilled tears of Vitalen and Nevemev. *'Gianoto': The members of this tribe of gods have several powers depending on what kind they are. As Giant Gods, they possess enormous strength and some have domination over certain elements. Created from Nevemev's blood and Vitalen's breath. The Gianoto or Giants as called in the current era, are gods just ones of enormous stature of varying size and height. The Gianoto race of gods is the source of the Titans of Greek Mythology and the Jotunn of Norse Mythology. *'Zrunhilthi': Creations of Aza and were believed to be primeval gods of necessary human misery. Magic All gods use magic for their powers. While each clan or tribe of gods has their own magic there are some shared abilities. All magic of the Gods is considered a type of God Magic. *God Power: God Power is the source of a god’s power. It’s something akin to a seed or wellspring of magic. A god doesn’t run out of magic, except if they either give their power away or give their entire being into creating something. The power of even a lesser god is enormous, to the point that the power of 1000 Master-Level Mages combined couldn’t match one. *Age-Magic Eternal Youth: Gods are able to stay eternal youthful via different kinds of age magic. If a god doesn’t use age magic, they age. *Physical/Spiritual Form: Gods have the unique ability to transform into a spiritual form to enter the Spiritual World and other spiritual affairs. The ability to transform freely between being a physical or spiritual god is only possible via age magic. As without if a god attempted to become a spirit they would die. *Immense Strength: Gods typically have hundreds if not millions of times more strength than a human. Weaknesses *'Age Magic Immortality': Unlike the Egyptian and Greece/Roman gods the Cezra gods don’t just simply will themselves immortal with few exceptions. Like the Norse gods, their immortality is dependent on something else. However, Cezra gods maintain eternal youth through age magic rather than from the consumption of a divine food/drink like the Norse Gods and Idunn Golden Apples of Eternal Youth. Every god can use this, and for the Mety Et’etra and the Mety Trion Et’etra, every action and their very existence casts age magic on themselves. If a god loses their magic and is able to survive, they can continue to use this magic. By using human magic they can use. So it could be assumed their immortality is similar to all the aforementioned pantheon. While not a passive ability like the Greek or Egyptian gods, it is a skill inherent to all gods and doesn't require external factors to stay eternally young only practice and refinement of this skill. *'Laziness': While not requiring worship the gods being lazy is a concern. Whenever a god neglects what kind of god they are and thus their duty. Such as if a god of war doesn’t actively try to influence, start, or stop a war, it overtimes weakens them. This is because according to Tigo, gods have to be active otherwise without a purpose their existence is worthless. While usually not a concern if a god becomes extremely lazy it can cause them to fade. This is such laziness that they lose the will to live on. Gods like Vitalen don’t have to worry about this as much. As almost any action a god of Vitalen’s level is focused on her duty. Almar and Aza aren’t affected by this at all. *'Oaths': An oath is considered a powerful magic contract between a god and something else. Gods can exchange for services or as a wager can make these contracts. An oath is a magical binding agreement and a god can’t break it. They can’t even try as it will prevent them from even starting. However, loopholes exist, primary in the form of a reading of the contract. An example is Vitalen made an oath to herself to never directly kill any living creature, god or otherwise. However, loopholes such as fighting, non-living things, or birth things that can kill aren’t bound by this. Also, a god can’t make an oath that affects another god without that God’s freely given concest. *'God Magic': While the magic of humans or magical creatures can harm, bind, or banish a god. Only God Magic can kill a god. Tígo states only an immortal and fatally harm another. *'King's Power': A singular power originally owned by Tós '''and given to Tigo after his victory against the armies of Gianotos. This power gives absolute authority over Cezra. To make laws and degrees that even the gods have to follow and are based on the magic of oaths. Almar and Aza are beyond this power and the only ones that can ignore it. * Trivia The Cezra gods are an eclectic fictitious Pantheon, born of numerous inspirational sources. Some are the Pantheons of Greek, Egyptian, Norse, and Shintoism. As well as video games as Elder Scrolls, and series television series as The Magicians. These gods are the only ones native to Cezra. While the Cezra World is similar to the Percy Jackson world. With most places being the same, and possessing many of their mythologies. Thus mythologies are simply cultures of the humans of the Cezra Earth. Many were influenced by the Cezra gods or simply made up by people of the numerous nations. The powers of the Cezra Gods do work in the Percy Jackson universe. Same as the ones of the Percy Jackson universe work in Cezra. Humans can apotheosis into a god. Spellcasters have been elevated to godhood via several methods. 1. Transformed by another God. Cezra Gods can make non-gods into ones. By creating a wellspring of magic within something, if it survives they can reach godhood. However, unlike the Gods of Riodanverse, making a god doesn't weaken a god. A Cezra will plant a seed of magic within someone. Over time the seed will grow into a full wellspring like the other gods. This method is a secret among the gods, as the spell to make a god seed is only known by the highest-ranking gods. Once a person can use the Age Magic of the gods, one is recognized as one. Usually, this is only a reward for services given to the gods. The strength of this new god is based on a high number of factors. Such as if the god was a mage before. The strength and nature of the god making the seed is an important factor. 2. Self-Made divinity. Typically even a very weak god has roughly 1000 times the Magical Strength of a Master-Level Mage. However, if a mage were to channel enough Magic Energy into their body and can contain it. The magic will turn into a wellspring. However, unlike a God Seed, this method is crude and often unsuccessful. The immortality and powers of the Cezra Gods were based on some of the mechanics of the magic system of the series The Magicians. Particularly the immortality, Gods in this series, are naturally eternally young as a part of their God Physiology. Also, Magicians can stay eternally young via Age Suppression Spells. So I took that and made Age Magic, the magical art to manipulate age. This way it adds some originality to it. The only gods that are completely exempt from this rule are Almar and Aza and to a lesser level Tos, Nevemev, and Vitalen. Almar and Aza are so powerful and are literally their power so age magic was built into them. Tos, Nevemev, and Vitalen can use any action to cast it, as their power and roles are so great. Unlike in many mythologies, the Cezra gods don't typically marry or have intimate relations with family. Also, the races of gods created by Vitalen and Nevemev aren't related like brothers and sisters. The closest one could call them related, would be distance cousins like over ten times removed. Vitalen explains it as, unlike humans when gods create gods using their bodies (outside of intimate relations) or powers they aren't seen as children. More as creations of a new race. When a god has intimate relations, the offspring of those are considered those god's children. This was done, to prevent the incest often found in mythology. So while almost every god is technically related it's because they are all creations or children of Tós, Nevemev, and Vitalen the first gods to be created after the emergence of the two godly brothers Almar and Aza. According to Ben Summers, there is a cosmic level of difference between the powers of the Et'etra, Mety Et'etra, and Mety Treion Et'etra. Such as Gods like Tigo are comparable to the Gods of Greek, Norse, or Egyptian Mythology of the Riodanverse. Gods like Vitalen have the power to affect entire galaxies, due to being born from the blood of Almar and Aza. Gods like Almar and Aza are able to effect entire universes. However, he also states Gods of such power are often theoretically far easier to defeat. As for example, Aza's power is equal in strength to the despair he feel, so by making him happy renders him weaker and can render him with almost not strength. *Vitalen’s statements also give some insight. The '''Gods are basically magic made flesh with a personality. She also states gods compare like this Tígo, Kir, Carvina, etc they are basically continents or planets, while Vitalen, Nevermev, and Tós are galaxies, and Almar and Aza are universes. However, Almar and Aza’s full power is so great it is theoretically impossible even with Magic and an endless amount of time. To reach their full power like in Aza’s case it would take an enormous change within them, such a miracle would break all laws and release their true power. As even at 99% of his full power Vitalen, Nevemev, and Tós individually we’re still worlds stronger. *These were the inspiration for the Gods of Cezra. Gods like Tígo are to represent the classically well known gods like those of Greek, Norse, etc myth. Vitalen is to represent Cosmic Entities in comics books especially in D.C. and Marvel. While Almar and Aza are more original, representations of universal sources or powers that can’t be explained. Category:Immortals